Sparkles
by daffodil431
Summary: She hated battles- but she fell in love with The Battler.


Synopsis: She hated battles, but she fell in love with The Battler.

Yellow watched as Red battled with his Polywrath, looking like he was having the time of his life. Red had his Polywrath longer than he had any other Pokémon, and the bond between them was unbelievable.

Red had tagged along with Yellow for her daily trek through the Viridian forest. Yellow was a bit flustered when he asked to accompany her, but was thrilled to have him along anyways. They enjoyed each other's company for a while, as Yellow pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing and Red pulled his hat lower and relaxed against a tree next to her. All in all, it was a peaceful moment.

But, of course, nothing stays peaceful and, pretty soon, Red was challenged by a passing trainer who couldn't believe his luck in just finding the Kanto League Champion relaxing in the Viridian forest. And Red, being who he is, eagerly accepted.

Yellow hated battles. She loved Pokémon as if they were all her best friends, and to send them out to attack each other seemed cruel and unnecessary.

But there was something about the way that Red battled that captivated her.

He would constantly be active, either running alongside his Pokémon, or shouting suggestions to them, or simply tapping his fingers against his thighs thoughtfully.

His eyes would literally _sparkle_ as he battled. Once, in the middle of his battle, Red looked over at Yellow with those sparkling eyes and grinned when he saw her watching them. Yellow smiled weakly back as her heart jumped at those striking eyes.

He was always grinning from ear to ear, laughing or smiling at his Pokémon, or even his opponent. That was not always the case, Yellow knew, it was probably because _this_ trainer was much younger and inexperienced than Red was, and he knew that. She had seen his grueling battles with Green and Blue, where he would be worn out, gritting his teeth and eyeing his opponent calculatingly. But the sparkle in his eyes never left.

And he was always so _clever_ in his battles. He had a habit of thinking outside the box, of using all of his Pokémon's abilities to their greatest extent, bringing out the best in them.

Yellow snapped to attention when Red suddenly recalled his Pokémon, and then she realized that the battle was over, Red, obviously, coming out victorious. The blonde-haired healer blushed slightly when she realized that she had spent the entire battle watching Red, and not the Pokémon.

Regardless, she continued to watch him and he reached out and shook the other trainer's hand. The younger boy looked rather dejected after his loss, and Red grinned at him and patted his shoulder encouragingly before turning and walking back to where Yellow was.

"So, what'd you think?" He asked her, dropping down on the grass next to her.

"You know I don't like battles," Yellow said simply, returning to her drawing.

"Oh, come on," Red grinned up at her, "I won! I know you were watching."

At this, Yellow blushed slightly again and cast a sideways look at Red to see if he noticed.

He didn't.

But that is to be expected. It was _Red_ after all.

After studying her for a while, Red leant back against the same tree he was sitting against before, pulled his hat over his face, and sighed contently.

Yellow put down the sketchbook then, sighing herself and staring at Red. She was so attached to him. Any little thing he does could brighten up her mood immensely. Every time he would turn to her with a smile she would just feel so light and airy inside, and her mood would be immediately uplifted.

Yellow sighed again. She was so hopelessly in love with him.

And he didn't even seem to be aware of this, although Yellow had yet to decide whether that was a good or bad thing.

Yellow giggled softly, as to not wake Red. It was kind of funny, when she thought about it. She hated battles, but she had fallen in love with The Battler.

She smiled at him fondly for a while, knowing that he couldn't see her, before picking up her sketchbook once more, resuming her drawing. She wasn't working for five minutes when they heard a voice go, "Holy Dusclops! It's a Kanto League Champion!"

Yellow, startled, looked up and Red lost his balance and fell over to the side, his hat slipping off his head.

"That's you, right?" An eager trainer approached them. He couldn't have been older than 11. "You're Red, the Kanto League Champion and Dexholder!"

"Um, yeah," Read said, grinning, a hand going behind his head, "Yeah, that's me."

"Well, than," the boy said confidently, "Can I challenge you to a battle?"

Red paused for a second, and then turned to the girl sitting next to him. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked her sheepishly.

"Not at all," Yellow shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"Great!" Red jumped up, obviously looking forward to battling. He led the boy to the same clearing where he had the last battle and they took their positions. Red reached for a Pokeball, the smile on his face growing, and they began their battle.

Yellow smiled broadly, watching Red in his element, and continued on her drawing. Her pencil delicately skimmed the paper as she made sure she got the sparkles in his eyes just right.


End file.
